Hospital
by iMissa
Summary: Sakura turned her head. There, standing in the doorway, was Sasuke. Sasuke, her boyfriend, whose eyes were drawn to Sakura's hands on Neji's thigh. Uh oh. [SasuSaku]


**Dedication: To the ever amazing Renalin. She wrote me a Jealous!Sasuke one-shot, which is called First Kiss. I _highly _suggest you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Konoha and a Kakashi wristband and a Kakashi key chain. That's about as close to owning anything related to Naruto for me. **

_Beepbeepbeepbe- _A hand slammed down on the poor, defenseless alarm clock, and the fist was connected to a body. Said body was _quite _comfortable, thankyouverymuch. Thus, she didn't want to get out of bed. Especially since in the bed was another warm body. Sakura turned to her boyfriend and snuggled into his side, sighing happily. The male wrapped an arm around her waist, clearly enjoying the quiet of their bedroom. Then, he sighed and shifted away, causing the pink-haired female to grumble unhappily and snatch at the air where she thought his body was. Sasuke shook his head in semi-amusement.

"Come on, Sakura, you've got work."

"I don't wanna…!" She whined, still searching for him. He quietly walked over, and without a hint as of to what he was going to do, scooped her up bridal-style. "Kyaa, Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, her eyes opening wide in terror as she clutched onto his neck for dear life. He snorted and let her down, and Sakura hit the floor with a loud _thump. _She glared up at the onyx-eyed male. "You suck." She told him with the uttermost conviction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Go take a shower; I'll make breakfast." He walked away and Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back before doing as he said. She smiled while washing her hair, rinsing her hair of the shampoo.

It had been seven years since Sasuke had returned from playing house with Orochi-likestotouchlittleboys-maru, and three of those years had been spent as a couple. In the beginning, Sakura had given him the cold shoulder. After all, he had broken her heart and hurt Naruto, though it was thanks to the blond-haired boys persuading skills that allowed Sasuke to get off with probation for a year and C-rank missions for a year and a half. Though eventually, they grew into a semi-comfortable friendship, and Sasuke gradually learned to trust Sakura and get used to the new her, and Sakura eventually forgave him for leaving and hurting her. Though she knew he could never fully grasp the true extent to which he had hurt her, but she also knew that he was attempting to make up for his past wrongs concerning her, and that was what counted.

Sadly, Sakura turned off the hot water and stepped out of the hot bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She paused, cocking her head as she listened. Wow. No alarms going off? No violent cursing? SOMETHING must've been wrong. She padded softly to the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Sasuke was standing at the stove, tentatively poking at the food in the pan.

Despite being amazing at everything else, Sasuke and cooking just didn't agree with one another.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, coming fully into the kitchen. Sasuke turned around, took one glance at her, and then nearly gave him whiplash turning back to the stove.

"Go put some clothes on." He muttered, and Sakura watched with interest as the tips of his ears glowed. She walked closer, observing acutely as the muscles in Sasukes back tensed. She then wrapped her arms around his middle and her hand went up his shirt, hands exploring the ridges of his abs while Inner Sakura quietly turned into a puddle of happiness.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she breathed hotly into the shell of his ear, "you've seen me in _less _than this, and _now _you're embarrassed?" Sakura bit his lobe and Sasuke turned around, connecting her mouth with his as his hands gripped her waist. Before he could enjoy himself too much, she pulled away, smirking.

"Gotta go, you told me to go put some clothes on, remember?" She flounced away, grinning evilly at Sasukes muffled groan. When she came back he was still at the stove, but there was a plate on the table. Sakura quickly gave her thanks and began to eat. Sasuke joined her a couple of minutes later and they both ate in silence. His girlfriend shot a glance at the clock while Sasuke collected the plates and put them in the sink, scrubbing grumpily. Sakura smiled and came over, whirling him around with that intense strength of hers and she kissed him, a silent apology for teasing him earlier. When he didn't respond, she pulled back.

Sasuke stared at her impassively, and Sakura took another step back, hurt flashing in her eyes, then turned on her heel, but a hand snatched her wrist and warm lips connected with her own. Sakura's hand rose to his chest to push him away, and honestly she _wanted _to, she _meant _to, but her hands twisted themselves around Sasuke's shirt instead and pulled him closer.

Sasuke's teeth nipped at the sensitive skin on Sakura's neck, causing her to moan and her fingers pulled on his hair, making Sasuke growl something incoherent as their lips met again and battled for dominance.

"Sas…ke…work!" Sakura gasped out, but Sasuke continued to mark her. He pulled her around and her hips dug into the counter as she threw her head back, where it made painful contact with the cabinets behind her.

Sasuke may have been a terrible cook (though he was improving) but he was amazing in everything else, including kissing. Which could be the reason that she was pulling him closer instead of pushing him away, as she should have been. Tsunade-shishou would be _pissed_, and Sakura didn't think the fact that Sasuke's lips leaked her brain of any sort of logical thought would be an acceptable excuse. The only was Tsunade would take that would be for she herself to kiss Sasuke, and Sakura's possessive side would NEVER allow that.

Besides, that would just be _weird_.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura groaned, pulling away from Sasuke's talented lips. "I…have…to…go…to…work…" She muttered in between kisses, and Sasuke pulled away, clearly not happy.

"Fine," he mumbled, looking as cool as a cucumber though on the inside Sakura knew he was pouting. She giggled, and kissed him quickly, pulling away before they could have another repeat of their previous performance.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," She told him, voice a little too low to be innocent. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." He said, and his pink-haired girlfriend laughed again, waving goodbye as she hurried over to the hospital. Sasuke smirked as he watched her, thinking of what was to come later.

----

Sakura glanced at the clock as she headed into the room. "Hey, Neji-san," She greeted the stoic Hyuuga, who merely inclined his head at her. Sakura glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. "Kunai wound, huh?" Neji nodded, and the medic's emerald eyes scanned farther. "Okay, Neji-san, I'll need to have you take off your pants."

Neji complied, although Sakura swore up and down that there was a faint blush on the bridge of his nose. She bent down and examined the kunai wound on his thigh. It wasn't too bad, but it was pretty deep. "Hmmm…" She hummed, got up and grabbed some water and a washcloth, then began to clean the blood off. She then cleaned the cut itself, and glanced up at the older male, who hadn't even flinched.

"Sakura," a cold voice broke through the womans thoughts, and she looked up, thinking it was Neji. Neji, however, was looking straight ahead, and Sakura turned her head, eyes wide. There, standing in the doorway, was Sasuke. Sasuke, her boyfriend, whose eyes were drawn to Sakura's hands on Neji's thigh.

Well, _shit_.

"Excuse us, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, coming in and grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her out.

Neji smirked. "Sure. I knew it was gonna happen, anyway." Sakura shot him a confused look, but then they rounded a corner and she was thrown into some small, cramped area. Looking around her, she concluded that they were in a closet. Standing in front of her was Sasuke, _with his Sharingan activated. _

This situation had just escalated from Not Good to REALLY Not Good.

"Sasuke-kun-" Sakura began nervously, placing her hands in front of her, but Sasuke grabbed them and stepped closer.

"Sakura, why were you touching the Hyuugas thigh?" He growled.

"Kunai wound. And I was ABOUT to heal it until you decided to barge in and throw me into a FUCKING closet, Sasuke." Now she was _pissed_. Sure, she was all for him acting jealous, but not only was this interfering with her medic duties but she had _hoped _that he trusted her enough to believe that she wouldn't cheat on him. With Hyuuga Neji, of all people.

"You should have gotten another medic to take care of it," Sasuke said, staring at her with those intimidating vermilion eyes, and Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at him right back.

"Why? You don't trust me, Sasuke?"

"No," Sakura's jaw dropped, and she was about to smack him and return to her patient, "I just don't want a future Uchiha matriarch touching another man besides myself."

"Are…are you _proposing _to me?" Sakura whispered.

"Obviously." Sasuke grunted, getting down on one knee and producing a velvet box from his Jounin pocket. He opened it, and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Oh my God, Sasuke, I can't _believe _you're proposing to me in the middle of a FREAKING closet!" She said, laughing, as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow as if to say, _'Is that a yes or a no?'_ and she laughed again, tackling him. "Yes. Yes yes yes, a million times over." She said, kissing him.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her back, and okay, maybe his hand might have wandered a little bit. Sakura smiled against Sasuke's (talented) lips.

Maybe his jealous streak wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**A/N- For Renalin, since she's so incredible and makes my head get all big with the way she compliments me since I beta for her. Not only that but she listens to me complain AND makes me one-shots. So this is for you, hun. Also, this is for everyone else who has read and/or reviewed FOMD. The 15th chapter will be out soon, hopefully. But in the meantime, reviews for this anyone? **


End file.
